Sonic's School
by LexiTheFox
Summary: This is Sonic and friends first day in Gr. 8! Really young people, back to the summary. How will Sonic and friends first day of school be? No Flaming for any reason please!


Sonic School.

It was the first day of school, and everyone got to see which class they are in. Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Espio, Silver and Wave were all in the same class with a bunch of other people they didn't even know. Sonic's teacher was named 'Mrs. Hiltergot'. As she usually does with her classes, she gets to know them.

"Alright class, I want you to write a poem about school. I have the pages for you to write it on."

Then she handed out the papers for them to do their poems on.

"_Psst_!" Sonic's ears pricked up and looked towards the way he heard someone whisper, it was Silver.

"What?" he asked the white hedgehog.

"This is boring, we're in grade 8 and we're doing this, this, _baby _stuff?"He pouted.

"The only _baby_ stuff here is you." Silver was offended and turned.

Sonic only smirked and turned to face the teacher who looked annoyed.

"Nice to know you have made some friends, but now is not the time to chat my young blue hedgehog." Then she turned to continue handing out the papers.

Silver snickered at him, and started writing.

_This is gonna be a long year._ Sonic thought. Then started on his poem.

_Hmm...maybe I should write it about school._ So he wrote the word school down, but vertically.

S tupid, stinky, sucks

C heesy, conspiracy, cheap

H ideous, horrible, haunting

O bstruction, oblivious

O ver-dumb

L ame, life long, lightless

He was satisfied with himself and handed it in the big purple box labeled HAND IN BOX.Then he sat back at his seat. Everyone else was finished and they were waiting for Sonic, he didn't know he took _that_ long.

"Alright class, it's time to get to know each other, let's go outside and tell each other's names and all that."

So everyone got up and went outside. They waited for the teacher to tell them where they could sit.

"You can sit under the oak tree class, it's nice and shady."

Everyone sat, and Mrs. Hiltergot pointed at a short yellow and green striped chinchilla to start.

"Go ahead sweety, tell us your name and what you like to do on your spare time."

The chinchilla spoke in a shy voice and had her head down while speaking. "My name is Cyra the Chinchilla, I like to read on my spare time."

Next was a light red wolf "Names Solemn, I like to write war stories."

A sun-yellow cat was next. "Hiiiiii, I'm Sunny the Cat and I like to skip when I have spare time."

Silver was next "I'm Silver the Hedgehog, I do lots of things on my spare time."

They went through everyone, but once they got to Sonic, he was already sleeping. He was snoring and had his hand was on his chin.

"Wake up blue dude, like, now isn't the time to take a nap." It was Ridged the orange otter who obliviously loved to surf.

"Zzzzz... ahhhh what?" Sonic woke up with a startle.

"It's your turn blue guy what's your name...lemme guess, Sleepy the Hedgehog?" Everyone laughed at Razor the white and turquoise squirrel's remark, he was the class clown obliviously.

"O-oh, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I like to run." he said sleepily.

"I see you had a nice nap Mr. Sonic?" asked Mrs. Hiltergot.

"Uhhhh..." Sonic just turned around to look at the school behind him.

"Well, we got through everybody and now it's recess time, so go do whatever you kids do during your recess." But before she was even half way through, everyone had already left.

Sonic waited for the rest of his friends to come out of class. Once they did they went under the tree and Sonic asked how it went.

Knuckles was the first to answer "Hmm... it was okay I guess, I mean Rouge kept on bothering by flicking pieces of papers at me."

"I liked it, I am the smartest in the class you see?" Tails was smiling a big toothy smile.

"Good for you, my day was too slow, I'm the fastest thing on Gear ya know?" Jet was pretty much day-dreaming about Wave and just said random stuff.

"Oh, you're thinking about Wave again, eh?" Knuckles teased him.

"Well, I know you like Rouge, so what's new with daydreaming about her?" Jet was still making no sense at all.

"Whatever, how about you Shadow?" Sonic asked the dark hedgehog.

"Fine, don't you remember your in my class?" Sonic just shrugged.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Well, see you guys at lunch recess." said Tails.

"Okay, later." said Knuckles. While Sonic was still standing, Silver nudged him.

"It's time to go to class, blue blur." Then they walked to Mrs. Hiltergot's classroom.

"I have read all of your poems, and I'm very proud of them," Sonic smiled, but then it faded away when she finished the rest of her sentence,"except for Sonic's, I need to talk to you, honey." Sonic got up and everyone was just staring at him while he walked to her desk.

"Sweety, I don't think what you wrote on your poem is appropriate for school," she handed him his sheet back. "I need you to erase that and restart it, okay dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hiltergot." As he turned, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, " This is a good example of a poem, and it might help you a bit." She handed it to him. It read,

_School_

_Wonderful place to learn new things,_

_Make new friends and sharing._

_Without school, we wouldn't have a job._

_That's why we come here, to learn what we need._

_School, just a great place to be._

_Silver_

Sonic finished reading, it wasn't a good poem at all, but the teacher thought it was.

"I want you to fix up your poem now, we might present them to the class."

Sonic just walked back to his desk and erased the other words and added new ones.

S uperb, Sweet, Steady

C ool, Caring

H elpful, Handy

O utstanding

O nce-in-a-lifetime opportunity

L ovable, Learning

He went to hand it in, but the teacher was out of the room.

"_Psst_!" It was Blaze. She was gesturing Sonic to come over.

"What is it?" Sonic raised a brow, checking constantly for the teacher.

"Do you think Silver is a teacher's pet?" She asked.

"Yes, a big fat one too!"

"Silver isn't fat, he is nice and caring."

"Ooh, someone has a crush on Silver!"

"I DO NOT! Maybe a little." She blushed.

"Well, he isn't fat, but he still is a teacher's pet that's for sure."

Blaze just nodded, her ears picked up a sound, "Quick! Go back to your desk! Teacher!"

Sonic ran to his desk, which of course , got him there before the teacher even knew he got up.

"Are you done your poem Sonic, because we are presenting them now." Sonic nodded. "Alright, who's first?"

Silver's hand was the first to go up.

"Alright, you first, after Silver is done, anyone who wants to read theirs can just come up."

Silver took the front and started. "Ahem, _School,_ _Wonderful place to learn new things, Make new friends and sharing. Without school, we wouldn't have a job. That's why we come here, to learn what we need. School, just a great place to be."_

Everyone clapped, but no one actually listened to Silver.

"Good job, anyone else? No? Well then, time for gym class."

Then everyone yelled out. "YEAH!"

"Shh...no yelling in school, remember indoor voices."

"YEAH!" Everybody whispered.

"Good."

They walked down the hall, single file, into the gym. It was huge. The floors were so clean that you could almost see yourself on it.

"Wow, looks much cleaner than it did last year, how long did it take to make it do clean?" asked the curious lime green ferret, he was Thunder the Ferret since he was as loud as thunder.

"Well Thunder, I'm not really sure, you've got to ask the janitor that."

"OOOKKAAAAAAAAY!" He yelled proudly.

"Shh...indoor voice, Thunder, indoor voice."

"Alright what would you kids like to do for gym?"

Blaze raised her hand.

"Yes Blaze?"

"How 'bout dodge ball?"

" Yeah! DODGE BALL!" Yelled half the class.

"Any other suggestions?"

"Free time?" Said Solemn out loud.

"Yeah!" Yelled the other half.

"Well there you go, dodge ball on your right, and free time on your left."

Sonic chose free time since he didn't like dodge ball it was too easy for him and no one could ever hit him.

"Hey Sonic!" Wave called him over.

"Do you wanna do double dutch? It's fun!"

Sonic just grunted and started walking away.

"Oh no you don't! You are trying double dutch whether you like it or not!" She grabbed him and pushed Sonic in between the turning ropes.

"Aahh!" It was fast, but Sonic reminded himself he was the fastest thing alive. He now jumped as if he had been doing it all his life. He jumped on one foot, then the other, then jumped/handstand. He did a bunch of tricks no one could ever do. Wave just stared in amazement.

"Wow!" it was all she could say.

"Mhmm." Sonic was smirking and was now the best double dutch skipper in the class, or the school, or maybe all of Mobius.

"Dude, that was stellar!" Ridged was astounded by Sonic's skipping.

"Again, again, again!" Everyone chanted.

Sonic made a signal so the girls would start turning the ropes again. This time they went faster, which makes it better for him to show off. After the second time, everyone was giving Sonic their own compliments. Guys were patting him on the back, and girls were crowding around him and asking him to go to their houses to teach them how to do it.

"Maybe some other time girls," the girls ears drooped and they all went "awwww." "Or maybe this Saturday you can come my house."

They all started talking about it to each other, saying that one of them would be the first to get there. Sonic saw this as an opportunity to walk away from them. The lunch bell went, and he left to get lunch.

Sonic saw Jet and sat beside him, Jet was the only one staying today for lunch.

"Hey Jet, watcha up to?"

"Nothin' much, you?"

"Nothin'" replied Sonic.

"I hear you are an awesome double dutch skipper." he said while he stuffed his face with his taco.

"Yuppers, I'm awesome. The girls all want me to teach them how to do it. So I said they could come to my house so I could teach 'em on Saturday."

"Mhmm."

"Do you wanna come? Wave'll be there."

Jet then spat out his orange juice. "W-wave will be there?"

"Mhmm."

"I guess I'll come, I have nothing else to do." Then he cleaned up the mess he made with a napkin he had. They both finished their lunches and threw out their garbage.

"H-hey! Recycle that cup!" It was a sandy brown cat, who wore a shirt that said 'Care For Our Mobius.'

"Oops, sorry, I will." Then he put his cup into the recycling bin.

He walked outside with Jet to wait for the rest of their friends. They waited for about 5 minutes. Finally, they arrived.

"Hey guys, took ya long enough." Sonic joked.

"Whatever, let's go sit for once. How's about under that tree?" Knuckles pointed (how does he point?) towards a tree. They walked and then sat under it.

"Say Shadow? Do you like Amy?" Sonic nudged Shadow.

"No." He laid back and closed his eyes.

"The why do you always help her?"

" 'Cause, you never help her."

"Sure, you know you like her, you know you want her." Sonic sang, then the rest of the guys joined him. They all laughed.

"No, I don't, I know who you guys all like." Then they suddenly stopped.

"Knuckles like Rouge, Jet likes Wave, Tails like Cream, Silver likes Blaze, Sonic likes Amy, and I..."Everybody was leaning to hear what Shadow was going to say next.

" I don't like anybody._"_

They all did they anime fall.

"You reallly got us there, Shadow." Said Tails_. _

Shadow just smirked. "Well, I am the ultimate lifeform."

"Oh you and you're stupid 'Ultimate lifeform' thing." Jet said, then noticed Shadow was glaring at him.

"Whaddya say?" Shadow said, he was walking towards Jet.

"Uh...nothing, oh look I gotta meet someone...uh...over there!" He toward the climbers, but he was slow. He couldn't use his Extreme Gear on school property.

"So he is the fastest thing alive, not without his Gear he ain't." Shadow stated.

They all laughed at his statement, which wasn't even funny, Shadow didn't think so either.

"Jet is weird." Knuckles chuckled at his joked.

"Well you're dumb." Sonic said.

"Hey! I am not dumb." He raised his fist and made a heroic pose. "I can do anything right."

"Except not getting tricked by Eggman." Sonic whispered to Silver, Silver chuckled slightly.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing. I-" He was cut off by Amy.

"Sooooooonic!" She glomped him. "Oh Sonic, I didn't know you went to this school. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uhhh... I didn't know you went here."

"Sure, hey Knuckles, heard you're in Rouge's class!" She giggled when she saw him blush.

"Uhh... yeah, she's in my class. How did ya know?"

"I hang out with her you dope! I also hang out with Wave, Blaze, Cream and the new girls named Fuego." She pointed at a black panther with orange stripe going up each arm. "She is very shy, but she is nice. You guys should meet her."

"Uh..sure. Let's go."

Amy lead the boys to Fuego. She was sitting by the basket ball nets. Once she saw Amy, she got up and walked toward her.

"Hi Amy," Fuego said softly, "are these you're friends?"

"Yup, this is Tails,"

"Hi Fuego, nice to meet you."

"And Silver."

"Hey." He shook her hand.

"Knuckles,"

"Wassup?"

"Sonic,"

"How's it going?"

"And Shadow."

"Hi." he said, then looked away.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Well, it's time for class, see you guys at last recess."They all waved good-bye and left to their class rooms.

"Oh crap! Boring class again." Sonic sighed.

"It's not that bad, it's good for us," Silver said "if we didn't have school then-"

"Yeah yeah I know," Sonic mocked Silver's voice " then we wouldn't have any jobs and blah dee blah dee blah."

Silver just let out a low growl. "Shut up!"

"Okay okay, chill man!"

They got in class, and Mrs. Hiltergot told them to get into groups of five, there were twenty-five students . Sonic's group was Blaze, Silver, Shadow and Wave.

"My class, as you know, you are all in groups of five, I want you guys to work together for the next few days on a surprise project I'm giving you tomorrow."

Everyone just looked at each other, confused about this 'project'.

"You guys will find out in the morning, just remember your partners." Everyone nodded. "Good, now onto our next subject...math!"Everyone went 'Awwww' "Oh you all know it's your favourite subject."

Mrs. Hiltergot went on and on and on about how to do square roots and variables, but no one really was listening, even Silver wasn't. They all were bored to death. After about what seemed like forever, Mrs. Hiltergot finally finished her lesson. "And that's the end of this lesson today. Now it's recess go on outside everyone."

"YAY!" They all shouted, then ran off.

Amy and the rest of the girls were already outside waiting for the boys to come. Amy said they should sit under the oak tree before anyone would take it.

"Amy?" Fuego said as they walked to the tree.

"Yeah?"

"Are you my friend?" She asked shyly.

"Of course I am silly, who wouldn't be your friend?" Amy always made Fuego happy.

"Finally!" Took ya long enough." Amy exclaimed.

"Whatever, say who's this?" Jet never seen Fuego, since he was chased off by Shadow.

"This is Fuego, she's new here."

"Nice to meet you Fuego." Jet took her hand and shook it very fast. "I'm Jet the Hawk, the fastest thing al'" he was cut off by Sonic.

"We all know _I_ am the fastest thing alive here, Jet." Jet grunted and walked over beside Wave.

"Whatever, hedgehog." Wave giggled, which made Jet blush.

"So, what are all of you guys doing today after school?" Amy asked.

"Well, homework that's for sure, but besides that nothin'" Silver answered while watching a lime green weasel with a black stripe going down his head walking toward them.

"Hey, I'm Blade Arzula," he turned to look at everyone, " I came here to tell y'all 'bout the school dance that we are having on Friday." He stopped and looked directly at Amy. " I thought you _gals_ would like to come since _gals_ are into that kinda stuff, right?"

"I guess you could say that." Rouge agreed.

"Hm, alright, just wanted ya guys and_ gals_ to know, see ya." He ran a dark purple foxatiel( fox with white cockatiel wings) and started his speech.

"I'm going to the dance no doubt about it." Wave said, and everyone nodded in agreement to join her.

"Hey, whaddya guys wanna do after school today?" Amy asked.

"Wanna go to the movies?" Rouge asked.

"Nah, we won't have enough time 'cuz of our homework." Silver said in an annoyed tone.

"Right, maybe we can go to the... mall?" Wave suggested.

"Awwww...no way!" All the boys said in unison.

"How's about...ice cream? Nothin' else to do anyway." Knuckles' idea seemed good.

"Okay then, meet at my front porch after school today 'kay?" Everyone agreed.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Oh shoot boring class... well, see ya after school guys." Jet said and everyone waved goodbye.

"You'll come right Fuego?" Rouge asked the black panther.

"Well, I dunno. I've never been able to go after school -" She was cut off by Silver's voice.

"Don't worry Fuego, we'll only be there for 'bout an hour...not too long." Fuego just nodded, and waved goodbye and everyone ran to their classes.

"That's why we have- oh there you boys are, you're late for class." Sonic, Silver and Shadow sat in their seats. They looked at Blaze, and she just smiled. Then she returned to working on the piece of paper she had in front of her.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, you boys need to do a title page for fluids."

Mrs. Hiltergot handed them blank sheets for their title pages.

They just shrugged, and started working on the title page. But Sonic was having trouble, again.

"Psst!" Sonic whispered to Silver. "Silver!"

"What Sonic?" Silver answered without taking his eyes off his work.

"What should I do for my title page?"

"I dunno, draw a liquid and a gas of some type, and write 'Fluids' in bubble letters or something."

"Okay, your title is good Silver." He gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, but it's not as good as Shadow's." He tilted his head towards Shadow's direction.

Sonic stood up from his chair a bit to see Shadow's. It was good, in fact it was the best.

"Sonic!" Sonic jumped when he heard his name. "Start your title page already, it's due tomorrow because tomorrows the dance." Mrs. Hiltergot walked back to her desk and started marking the title pages that were already handed in.

Finally, Sonic got an idea and started drawing, and drawing and drawing until Mrs. Hiltergot said, "Alright, whatever isn't done in science is homework. Now it's french class."

The class let out an 'awwww...'

"Now, now. Mr. Foxura is a good teacher." Everybody looked at her confused. "Oh yes, Mr. Foxura is a new teacher here, he is nice, but short tempered." She explained. Then Mr. Foxura walked into the room.

"Here he is." Mr. Foxura came in with a huge briefcase. He was a dark red fennec fox with rounded-rectangular glasses. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie. He had dress pants and dress shoes. His ears were tipped with black and he had black around his eyes like Silver.

"Bonjour, mon amis. Are we ready for french?" He had a big toothy smile on his face. "First, we will get you all duotangs and some papers to write on." He opened the briefcase. It had bright orange duotangs, lined and white paper, french bingo cards, worksheets and prize bags. He started handing out the duotangs and papers out.

"This is gonna be the most boring class ever." Sonic whispered to the Acid the turquoise hyena.

"A-hahahahahahahahaha, that's a goooooooooood one." Acid was laughing really hard and Mr. Foxura turned to face him.

"Mr...uh?" Foxura raised a brow.

"Acid Hercini." He laughed some more.

"Well, why are you laughing during my class?" He was serious sounding and it scared everyone just a bit.

"Sonic told me something funny." He had completely stopped and had his ears drooped.

"What did you say Monsieur Sonic?"

"I only said this was gonna be a boring class." His ears were drooped as well.

"Hmmm...on the first day of school, I won't give you any detention. But next time..." He turned and walked towards the front of the class and started his lesson.

Sonic and Acid gulped and never again will they interrupt french class again. The whole period went by and Mr. Foxura left. The class got all their stuff to take home, put it in their backpacks and waited for the bell.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Yeah!" Sonic yelled and ran out the door to his house. He unlocked it, put his back pack . He wrote a note incase his parents came home early and found out he wasn't home. Then he went on his porch and waited for his friends to come. Ten minutes passed and still no one came, then he saw Silver and Blaze appraoching.

"Hey Silver! Hey Blaze!"

"Hey Sonic, wassup?" Blaze said.

"Not much, when are the others coming?" Sonic asked anxiously.

"Soon," Blaze turned around, then turned back. "They're coming right now." Amy, Fuego, Knuckles, Rouge, Jet, Wave, Tails and Shadow were walking towards Sonic's house.

"Hey Sonic, Blaze and Silver." They all said in unison, except Shadow.

"Yo wassup?" Silver said trying to be gangster.

"Ready to go?" Asked Rouge. Everyone nodded."

"Okay, let's go!" Everyone started walking and talked.

'It's not gonna be a long year after all.' thought Sonic. And continued the conversation he was having with his school friends.


End file.
